


Американская мечта

by Yozhik



Category: A-Team (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Американская мечта

– Нет, – уверенно говорит Мэрдок, затягиваясь, – аварийная посадка в лесу посередь ночи, да с буйными пассажирами – круче.  
– Можно я не буду сравнивать? – хихикает Энди.  
Они знакомы ровно сорок минут и три секунды, а обстановка старенького фургона плывёт перед глазами, и Энди опрокидывает банку из-под кофе – в ней оказывается джем, а Мэрдок всё ещё свято уверен, что спокойно сидеть ему мешает «Критика чистого разума» в твёрдой обложке.  
А потом Энди сквозь смех говорит что-то про «секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл», а Мэрдок торжественно объявляет, что большая американская мечта сбылась.

Когда через год в китайской прачечной появится новый клиент, они друг друга не узнают.


End file.
